


Oblivious

by Dazaye



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 2 years, BoyxBoy, Cute, Desire, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Han Jisung | Han is Whipped, How Do I Tag, Lee Minho | Lee Know is Whipped, M/M, Soulmates, idk how to tag, minsung - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 13:42:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15842463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dazaye/pseuds/Dazaye
Summary: In which Lee Minho and Han Jisung are the best of friends, but oblivious to one anothers true feelings.Two teenagers trying to ignore their feelings goes horribly wrong when they're suddenly in a fake relationship... One trying to make someone jealous and the other getting rid of some crazy fangirls."We didn't act any different, though?"





	Oblivious

It was lunch break. The Seventeen year old Jisung smashed his tray of food on the table, causing Minho, who was sitting there alone, to choke on his sandwich. "Jisung! Can you like.. NOT do that!" Minho says irritated, coughing like his life depends on it. This made Jisung let out a slight chuckle, finding the elder adorable.

"What!?" Minho asked, being annoyed by the younger's presence.

"It's just... You look cute when you're mad."

"Pfft. I always look cute."

Jisung rolled his eyes at the elder's comment while sighing, but being slightly amused that he made him choke on his food. He was that evil.

Chan spotted Jisung and Minho as he walked into the cafeteria. He went over and sat next to the latter. "So where are your fangirls, Lee Minho?" He emphasized the said name.

Minho took a large bite of his sandwich and slightly shrugged. "They ran away as soon as Jisung took a seat in front of me." He says with his mouth full. "Guess I should thank you for that." He said to Jisung, winking at him teasingly which caused the younger to throw his empty water bottle at the elder in front of him playfully while laughing.

"Yah!" The younger chuckles.

These two never seem to stop being playfull and teasing one another, especially at lunch. In class it's as if they don't even know each other, they barely interact or share glances. The two are best friends actually, since two years ago.

Minho's best friends are Chan, Jeongin and Jisung, but he has known Jisung for such a short period of time compared to the other two. He has known Chan and Jeongin for about six years and Jisung for about two years. Even so it feels like they've been friends their whole life. If Minho had to admit it, he would probably feel most comfortable with Jisung despite knowing him the least long. It's a pity they don't talk in class... But Minho doesn't really associate himself with anyone during class, not even Chan who literally sits next to him in every subject.

Minho tends to distance himself from everyone during class.. fangirls, random people, the teacher and even his own friends. No one knows why, he has been like that since the new school year began. Him and Chan had to redo their year, the year they're in now, and ever since then he kind of closed up. He started sitting in the first row desks instead of the last. Chan pointed out that he had always hated the first row desks. What changed his mind? He was now in class with two of his best friends instead of one so Chan thought Minho would be even happier but instead he started to not pay attention to his friends anymore and focussed on his studies more.

But that's just in class. The eldest was happy that nothing changed outside of that and that Minho is still open with them, surprisingly.

As for Jisung. Well... at first the younger thought Minho started to hate him since he doesn't even glance at him during class but soon after he noticed that wasn't it since Minho talks casually with him again when class ends. He felt happy about that, he wouldn't be able to bear living without his best friend. All of this doesn't keep him from wondering what's in the elder's head, though.  
  


[The next day at lunch break]

Jisung ran over to where Minho is always sitting at lunch break. "Minho hyung, I need dating advice. How do I make someone fall in love with me?" He asked bluntly.

Minho spat out the water he was drinking right in Jisung's face who closed his eyes by the sudden liquid that was spit on and dripping all over his face.

Jisung slowly opened his eyes. "That is absolutely disgusting." He said, being obviously disgusted as he took a tissue and cleaned his face.

Minho snorted, slightly grinning at the younger.

"So.. will you help me?" Jisung asked as he sits down in front of the elder.

"No."

"What? Why not?"

"Because I can't be bothered. That kind of stuff upsets my stomach."

Jisung pouted and crossed his arms over his chest, staring at the older.

"I'm kinda curious now, though. Who's the unlucky girl?"

Jisung's pout turned into a death glare in nearly a second. "H-hyung, you know I'm not into girls, right?" He whispered.

Minho leaned closer and whispered "I'm just teasing you, Jisung-ah." He leaned back against his chair. "So.. Who's the guy you like?" He added while taking a bite of his sandwich.

"Chan hyung."

Minho choked on his sandwish, again. He really wonders what the universe has against him. What did he ever do to choke on his food so much. His coughing was unreal, it was really as if his life depended on it this time.  
Chan appeared behind him and gave him a few back blows until the piece that was stuck in his throat finally came out. Minho immediately covered that shit with napkins.

"What the hell happened?" Chan asked worryingly.

"This dude keeps giving me damn heart attacks." He said, pointing at the younger who's sitting in front of him.

Chan turned to face the younger. "Don't worry Jisung-ah, he's a bit of a drama queen." He muttered, smiling at the younger.

Jisung snorted. "T-that's an understatement." He stated with a soft smile.

"Anyway gotta go. See you later guys!" Chan said running off to wherever he was running off to.

They both waved at him, smiling, until the eldest turned around. When he turned around Minho slammed the hand he was waving with on the table, his fake smile also gone, startling the younger.

"You gotta be kidding me." He grinded his teeth. He can't believe what he had just heard. His best friend has a crush on his other best friend. This has got to be a nightmare. He honestly doesn't know why it upsets him this much though, or does he?

"Oh would you look at that. Your fangirls are here. Thats my cue to go, bye." He said rapidly, running off right after he said that, not giving the elder time to say anything in return.  
  
  
  


Jisung stopped running when he was about to crash into some girls. Not just any girls, the popular clique.

"Jisung!" He heard a high pitched voice call his name. "Just the guy I was looking for." Minah said. Minah is the leader of her clique, the most popular and most stuck up one of them all.

He sighed. "What do you want, Minah?"

"I was just wondering... You're friends with Lee Minho, right?"

"What? No I'm not."

"Yes you are. I saw you talking to him earlier, in the cafeteria. I saw you both yesterday as well, you look like really close friends."

"Even if I am. What do you want? Please cut to the chase, I don't have all day."

"Can you hook him up with me?"

"You know, I would love to but he's already seeing someone." He said cockily, but actually internally screaming because he doesn't even know what he's saying.

He got disgusted and irritated at what the girl just asked of him, but why? Why did he feel so much anger inside of him? After all, his best friend's love life is none of his business.

"What? Who!?"

"He's.. uhm.. d-dating me." He stuttered, shocked at what he had just said. "Don't tell anyone, though."

"Sure, I won't." She said, grinding her teeth while turning around and walking away in anger.

"Oh my god. What did I just do." He thought to himself, holding his face in his hands while sliding down the wall and sitting on the floor. _"Why was that the only thing I could think of?" He cursed himself._  
  


~  
  


Jisung was casually taking some books out of his locker when someone slammed his locker shut. "What the hell, Jisung!" Minho shouted. "You told Minah that we're supposedly dating?"

"I c-can explain." The younger said softly with an innocent smile painted on his face.

The older raised his eyebrows, insisting the younger to go on and explain himself.

"Okay so I know you didn't agree to helping me with Chan hyung but I thought of helping you get rid of the fangirls because I know they annoy you. At the same time I can try to get closer to Chan or at least find out how he feels about me I guess."

"You just made that up on the spot."

"But it works." He shrugged, still smiling innocently.

"Jisung-ah, I dont want to sound rude but.. I'm straight." He lied, he actually doesn't care about gender.

Ever since he was little he didn't care if he would eventually end up with a male or female. He said it all depends on the feelings you have for the person, not whether they're male or female. He couldn't care less about gender.

"Yeah I figured. Doesn't that make it easier?"

The older looked at him with a questioning face. "What?" He hissed.

"Because then I'm sure you won't fall in love with me."

The elder snorted, trying to sound as convincing as possible. "Oh like that would ever happen."

"So you're in?"

"Fine." The elder sighed. "Only because you're my best friend... One rule, though."

"What is it?"

"Don't fall in love with me."

The younger snorted. "That won't be a problem." 

They both nodded and high fived. Both of them agreed to not act any different than before, yet, otherwise it wouldn't be believable. Jisung also informed the elder that Minah said she would keep quiet.

They walked back to class, Minho entering first and flopping into his seat. A minute later Jisung walked in as well, startled as he heard a high pitched voice say "Listen everyone!" All eyes were on that person who was standing on a chair. It was Minah. Minho started sitting straight up and looked at Jisung, slightly panicked.

"They kept it a secret for a long time but I thought it's time for everyone to know." Jisung practically signalled her to stop. "Han Jisung and Lee Minho are dating!" She shouted as she jumped off the chair and went to her own desk, glancing at both Minho and Jisung while flipping her hair.

They both smiled awkwardly at all the eyes that were on them. Jisung could see that Minho was feeling uncomfortable. The elder was used to being centre of attention for girls but he never cared because they only care for his looks or try to get into his pants. He didn't care about this bitch 'exposing' them either, he just felt uneasy for some reason.

"So what?" Jisung spoke up. "It's not a crime is it? Stop looking at us like it is." He added earnestly. "Yeah he's mine now, y'all chicks can back off."

Everyone was stunned because of what they had just heard, especially Minho. A few minutes later, after taking in what Jisung said they all respected it and just continued doing whatever they were doing.

"Minho hyung. A word?" Jisung said moving his head towards the door, signaling the elder to go outside to talk. The elder on the other hand didn't notice this as he was still stunned because of Jisung's words and him daring to speak up like that. Jisung sighingly went over to Minho, took his hand and walked outside of the classroom.

"H-hyung, are you okay?" He asked, waving his hand in front of Minho's face, seeing the older zoned out.

The elder shook his head, getting his shit together. "Yeah! I'm perfectly fine."

"I'm really sorry. I practically ruined your life."

"It's okay Jisung-ah, don't worry. No you didn't, you make my life better by being in it!" The elder smiled softly, patting the younger's head.

"We still don't have to act different, though." Jisung says, trying to lift up the elder's mood.

"Jisung-ah! It's okay, really. I was just surprised that you dared to speak up. You even intimidated so many them."

"Well, I am Han Jisung after all." He said jokingly, making both of them laugh.

"So I am  _the_  Han Jisung's property now, huh?" He said teasingly, winking at the younger.

"T-that just slipped out, forget about that part please." The younger stuttered, a slight shade of pink appearing on his cheeks.

"Aww you're so cute." The elder said, being amused by himself teasing the younger and making him blush. "Come on let's get back inside, class is about to start." The elder added.

They both entered the classroom again, ignoring some people still staring at them. They went back to their seats and were just being their usual self. Some of their classmates found the matter hard to believe since the two barely interact in class but then again, Minho doesn't really interact with anyone in class.

Something did change, though. Hyunjin and Seungmin watched Jisung, their close friend, more than usual during class, realising Jisung looks over at Chan and Minho's table a lot more than he usually does. He always looked over at them a lot but now it was more like staring.  
  


~  
  


"Excuse me." Jisung said, ticking on the two girls' shoulders who are sitting in front of him, whispering. Almost everyone turned to look at the boy who had interrupted the class, aka Jisung.  
"Can you shut up? I'm trying to follow this lesson. Besides, assuming someone's sexuality is very disrespectful." He added.

The girls were gossiping about Minho being supposedly gay while they thought he was straight for sure. Jisung scoffed, thinking how someone could or could not look gay. How do you even see that by appearance? Narrow minded people.

Jisung irritatingly walked out of the classroom as soon as the bell rang. He went to his locker and angrily put his books inside. He closed it and turned around only to be met with Minho who was standing surprisingly close which startled the younger as he automatically took a few steps back.

"You know I don't care what people think of me, right?" Minho said bluntly.

"I know but they were annoying me."

The elder chuckled, when he suddenly remembered something. "Oh by the way, my mom said I was allowed to ask my friends over for dinner. Wanna come? It would only be me, you, Jeongin and Chan." He said, teasingly winking at the younger when he mentioned Chan.

He slightly blushed. "S-sure!"  
  


The four walked together to Minho's house in silence, not the awkward silence but the comfortable kind. A few minutes later they were already at Minho's house, he only lives five minutes away from school. They took of their shoes in the hallway before entering the house. Minho's mom greeted the three boys with a welcoming smile, since she knows these boys as if they are her own sons.

The three slightly bowed. "Good evening, Mrs.Lee!" They said as they thanked her for her hospitality. The four boys decided to watch a movie since it was still too early for dinner. They started up the movie while Minho's mom made some snacks for the youngers and started preparing dinner in the kitchen.

Jeongin and Chan sat there in silence while the other two commented on each scene they saw, sometimes even getting irritated and yelling at the screen. Jisung started messing around and started poking Minho, who was sitting right next to him, in his waist. Minho's slight reaction means that he's still ticklish. Jisung looked at Minho with an evil smirk and started tickling the elder. They were being very playfull, but they always are so no surprise there. Minho couldn't contain his laughter, he tried to 'fight' back but he didn't succeed.

The two who were sitting in silence made eye contact with each other, smirking slightly, and looked back at the two bickering in awe. Minho's mom, who saw them from the kitchen, also looked at the two boys in awe while smiling.

"Jisung, s-stop!" Minho begged, still laughing. He pushed the younger down on the sofa, straddling him and finally having a grip on his wrists. This was a whole new position for them, their faces were only a few inches apart and their hearts thumped as if there was no tomorrow.

Jisung got flustered and blushed, hard. "Okay okay, I'll stop. Now get off of me." He cursed himself for not being able to hide his obviously red cheeks with his sleeves since Minho pinned down his wrists above his head.

Minho saw this as another opportunity to tease the younger. "Aww, but you're so cute when you blush."

"Dinner is ready!" Minho's mom called out.

Saved by the 'bell'. "Yay, food!" Minho yelled, standing up and moving towards the kitchen, leaving Jisung all flustered.

Chan crouched down by the sofa Jisung was laying in. "You sure you can handle him?" He chuckled and moved to the kitchen as well as Jeongin.

As they both went to the kitchen, Jisung let out a small sigh. He got up and fixed his hair as he went to the kitchen as well and took a seat in front of Chan who was sitting next to Minho. Jisung and Chan started talking really casually with each other which irritated Minho just a little bit, but he's happy for the younger.

"So.. son. Got a girlfriend yet?" Minho's mom asked him all of a sudden, raising her eyebrows in curiosity.  
Minho spit out his soup, coughing a little while mentally cursing his mom.

"No." Was the answer she blantly received.

"A boyfriend then maybe?"

Minho's eyes widened. "No comment."

"It's Jisung isn't it?" She proceeded, being the curious mother she is.

This time it was Jisung who choked on his noodles. Why did she even think that? They didn't act any different from before.  
  
  
  
  


[Two weeks later, during lunch break]

Jisung smashed his tray onto the table, again, startling Minho.

"Jisung! Why do you keep doing that?!" The elder said with irritation, looking at the younger angrily.

"Because I like driving you mad. It's adorable." The younger said teasingly.

"I've told you already, I'm always adorable." He said back confidently. He felt his heart thump slightly but ignored it.

The younger chuckled, not disagreeing.

Chan and Jeongin joined their table and asked them if they wanted to go to the movies with them after school. Jisung simply answered 'yes' while Minho said he'd have to pass since he has to go to the hair salon.

After lunch Minho went over to Jeongin asking him to bail on them and leave them with only the two of them, Chan and Jisung, to go to the movies together.

The youngest was confused as hell.  _'What's in this hyung's mind?' he thought._

"Why would you want to set up your boyfriend with someone else?" Jeongin whispers questionably.

Minho whispered back at him. "Jeongin, Jisung is not my boyfriend. We're faking it, guess he wants to make Chan jealous."

The youngest was devestated. "What? But it looks so real."

"Have you ever seen us kiss?"

"No? But I know you want to, I saw the desire in your eyes that day when we came over for dinner."

"What? W-well you're wrong. We're just best friends. I wouldn't ever want to kiss him."

"Are you sure about that?" Jeongin nudged Minho teasingly, looking at the elder with a smug face.

"Jeongin!" Minho yelled.

"Okay okay, I'll bail on them."

They both went back to their own class. Minho entered his classroom and saw Jisung and Chan talking and laughing together. His smile slowly faded. Was it jealousy he was feeling? He decided to shake it off and ignore it, like he always has for the past few years.  
  


School was over and they were about to leave for the movies but Jeongin came running to them, saying that he won't be able to join them because something has come up. So eventually Chan and Jisung went with just the two of them. While watching the movie, Jisung didn't really feel anything. He wondered; shouldn't your heart beat really fast when you're with your crush? Or shouldn't you at least feel nervous? While wondering that, Minho crossed his mind, he became slightly red thinking about him at this very moment. His heart started beating quite fast while thinking of the elder.

The feelings he was ignoring this whole time and had tried to replace became stronger.  _Why the hell did he fake a relationship with the one he has always loved, is what he asked himself._ At that very moment, he knew he fucked up.

The movie ended. They both bid their goodbyes and just went home. Jisung flopped onto his bed, staring at the ceiling. He groaned and started rolling around in his bed out of frustration. "Agh what should I do?" He kept asking himself repeatedly.  
  


The next morning Jisung didn't even bother waking up for school. His mom had to drag him out of bed to make him get ready. "Mom, what should you do when you're in love with someone you can't have?" He asks sleepily, while his mom is trying to pull the blankets off of him. He suddenly realized he said that out loud. "Oh shi- nevermind what I said mom, gotta go." He suddenly yelled, jumping out of his bed as he put on some clothes and left.

His mom just looked at her son with a questioning face as he ran out of the house, not wanting to be late.

He actually didn't want to go at all, but if he had to go then better on time than too late.

He walked into the classroom on time. He even had time left. He looked around but no sign of Minho until he saw him staring out of the window. The older had dyed his hair black but he recognized him in just a second  _and damn he looks hot_. He walked over to Minho and took his hands, startling him.

"Hyung, we need to talk." Jisung said, walking to the back of the classroom, not noticing all eyes were on them.

"What's the matter?" Minho asked worryingly.

"We should stop this, pretending like we're a thing I mean. It only suffocates you for my own selfish benefits."

Minho stroked the younger's fluffy hair. "Jisung-ah, it's okay. You know I don't mind helping you out. So why? What happened all of a sudden?" He whispered, removing a strand of hair that was in front of the younger's eyes, looking at him with a questioning face.

Jisung dropped his head, looking down at the floor. "You're what happened." He muttered quietly with teary eyes.

Minho lifted up Jisung's head, making the younger look him in the eyes.  
"I'm sorry, hyung." Jisung said, now for everyone to hear.

"Why are you sorry?" Minho asked in confusion.

"I broke the rule." Jisung simply answered with a broken smile. "But I can't have you." He slightly shrugged.

Minho's eyes widened. Jisung turned around, walking towards the door, leaving a stunned Minho. As he was about to leave he felt someone grabbing his wrist. He turned around, facing the person who's stopping him from leaving, only to feel Minho pressing his lips against his own. Minho swung both of his arms around the younger's neck, pulling him closer while Jisung held the elder's waist, kissing him back as they deepened the kiss.

They both pulled back at the same time, staring into each others eyes. Minho smiled cutely while Jisung didn't know what to say and just stood there, wide eyed.

"I don't care if I misinterpreted what you just said, I just wanted to do that for such a long time." Minho said while letting go of Jisung. "I lied to you, actually. I'm not really that straight. I had to hold myself back and tried to ignore my feelings but I've always slightly liked you. I just didn't want us to be awkward with each other since I was sure you saw me as nothing more than a best friend, so I kept quiet."

"Wait a minute, you're telling me you weren't together?!" An annoying voice spoke. Minah, ofcourse.

Jisung being in some sort of trance caressed Minho's lips with his thumb. "They're so soft." Jisung let go of Minho's waist, flustered that he was still slightly holding onto him and extra flustered after realizing what he had just said. The elder smirked at the younger's adorable self and ruffled his fluffy hair.

"I honestly thought you two were dating.. for like... the past two years?" A boy named Felix said.

"I second that." Changbin said.

"Yeah, me too." Woojin muttered.

Jeongin, who is one year beneath them, walked into their classroom. "Minho hyung, lying to one of your best friends is a sin."

"Huh? What are you talking about, Jeongin?"

"I told you yesterday that I saw the desire you had to kiss Jisung in your eyes but you said you wouldn't ever want to kiss him and... what did I witness just now?"

He flushed. Minho flushed. "W-what am I supposed to say on that?"

"Nothing. I just wanted to see your flustered face, plus.. Hyunjin and Seungmin dared me to."

"Damn you guys." Minho said, about to go beat the shit out of his and Jisung's friends, until he felt someone holding him back from doing that exact thing by pulling his sweater softly.

"You're cute when you blush." Jisung smiled softly, but in a teasing way as well.

"Y-you shut up."

"Or what?"

"Or I will make you shut up."

"Do it if you dare."

Minho leaned forward, their faces right in front of each other, feeling each others breath on their lips as they were very close. The elder slightly brushed his lips against the younger's but not kissing him. As always Minho found teasing Jisung amusing and wouldn't stop anytime soon.

The younger gulped. "You do know we're in class, right?"

"Does it look like I care? Now everyone knows you're mine." The elder smirked, brushing away from Jisung's lips which made Jisung flush.

"You need to stop doing that."

"Never. You're too adorable when I tease you."

They heard annoying little steps coming up to them. "Wait a minute.. so you two weren't together!?!" Minah repeated furiously. "You lied to me, Jisung!"

"Uh.. I didn't wanna help you getting into my crush's pants?" Jisung said with a lot of sass.

"Yeah sorry sis, getting into my pants is his job." Minho said, pointing at Jisung who's standing right next to him.

Chan spit out his drink when hearing those words.

"YAH!" Jisung yelled.

"I'm. Just. Kidding." He said word per word playfully as he winked at the younger. "But not really..." He whispered really quietly, only for Jisung to hear.

The bell rang. The class ended. Yes, it ended. It didn't even start but it ended. How you may ask? Well the teacher was just watching and enjoying the scene as I'm sure y'all would as well ;)

Jisung and Minho walked out of that scene as soon as they could. "You wanna come over tonight?" Minho asked the younger.

"Yeah sure!" The younger answered.  
  


[Lee Minho's house]

"Mom... I'm home! I hope you don't mind me inviting Jisung over for dinner." Minho shouted from the hallway, taking off his shoes. They walked inside and Minho's mom walked towards them.

"Jisung-ah, what a nice surprise!" She greeted the boy enthousiastically. "Ofcourse I don't mind! It's Saturday tomorrow so if he wants he can even stay over!" She told her her son.

"It's okay Mrs.Lee! I don't wanna be a bother!"

"Nonsense! You're no bother, you can sleep with Minho in his bed!" She said, still being very enthousiasic.

Minho nudged Jisung's arm. "Yeah, you can sleep with me." He smirked.

"S-sure." He said towards Mrs.Lee, mentally cursing Minho for teasing him yet again.  
  
  
  


"Dinner time!" Mrs.Lee shouted.

While eating dinner Mrs.Lee looked at the two boys a lot, especially at her son. "So-"

"If you're gonna ask me if I have a girlfriend, the answer is still no." Minho hissed in annoyance, his mother is becoming predictable.

"What about a boyfriend then?"

Minho looked at Jisung, who is sitting in front of him, and Jisung looked at Minho. Their eyes met. Minho smirked and let out a chuckle at how cute Jisung is when stuffing food in his mouth. He keeps all the food in his cheeks, like an adorable little squirrel.

"Yeah. I do have a boyfriend... He's sitting right in front of me." He said adoringly.

"About time! I was getting really impatient with you Minho." His mom told him as she sighed.

"W-what do you mean by that? You wanted me to be with someone that badly?"

"No, not really. I wanted you to realize that the feelings you had for Jisung were more than the feelings one has between just friends. You're really oblivious, it took you two years."

"How does everyone know that?!"

"Because apparently everyone noticed how happy you had become when Jisung came into your life, and you like teasing the boy which is practically flirting. You've never teased anyone besides him."

"I-I guess."

"You too Jisung-ah! Why didn't you tell my son that you were in love with him sooner."

Jisung scratched the back of his head and smiled innocently. "Ah, I guess I'm just as oblivious or rather ignorant actually. I thought the feelings I had weren't mutual so I shoved them away, since he's my best friend I couldn't risk it. Well.. I could've risked it but I didn't want to, because if he wouldn't have felt the same it would have ruined our friendship and I wouldn't be able to bear losing him."

"So how did you finally spill the beans?" Mrs.Lee kept asking, curiously.

"W-well I told Minho hyung that I had broken the rule of our fake relationship which was not to fall in love with him. I didn't think he would figure it out that quickly since he's really slow sometimes but then he kissed me."

"You're saying my son kissed you first? What an upgrade!" She scoffed.

"Mom!" Minho shouts, wanting her to shut her mouth.  
  
  


_Well... that was one awkward dinner..._  
  
  


Minho flopped onto his bed, patting the place next to him, hinting Jisung to come lay down next to him. He walked over and carefully sat next to the elder.

The elder was watching his every move while smirking cutely. "Why are you so shy all of a sudden."

"A-am not!"

"You just stuttered."

"No I didn't."

"Yes, you did."

"No I didn't."

"You're adorable."

"S-shut up!"

Minho moved closer to Jisung's face which made the younger move back a bit. "Make me!" He whispered endearingly, looking at the younger's lips.

"I-I will do no such thing." The younger said as he stood back up.

Minho pouted. "C'mon Jisungie." He whined. He took the younger's hands and tackled him onto his bed, straddling and hovering over him.

"Deja vu." Was all that came out of the younger's mouth. At least now his hands are free so he can push Minho away if he wants to.

Minho leaned in. Closer and closer and closer to the younger's face. "You push me off or you don't, choose wisely." He whispered endearingly.

The younger smirked as he moved his arms around the elder's neck. He pulled  the elder down and pressed their lips together, deepening the kiss for several seconds as they started making out.

The elder, who enjoys teasing the younger, slid one of his hands underneath Jisung's shirt and upwards the younger's body, making him let out a slight moan, loud enough for Minho to hear. Both surprised by Jisung's sudden aroused noise, they pulled away. Jisung being shocked as he put his hands in front of his mouth.

This made the elder smirk slyly. The younger was so adorable, he just wanted to kiss him all over. He removed Jisung's hands that were in front of his face and leaned in to resume kissing him.  
  
  


"Boys, I know you're busy but it's getting late. You should sleep!" Minho's mom whispered, making the two laugh as they pulled out of their kiss yet again.

Minho looked at his mom who stood by the door, watching the two as they pulled back from their kiss but Minho still sitting on top of Jisung, smiling innocently. "We weren't doing anything dirty mom, I promise." Jisung nudged his arm.

"Go to sleep." His mom whispered softly while closing the door.

Jisung kept staring at Minho. The door was now closed and the elder turned around his head looking into the younger's eyes. Minho started smirking, knowing what Jisung is about to say.

"You have one naughty mind." Jisung said.

Minho just winked at him and then got off of the younger's lap. They turned of the lights and layed under the blankets.

_~Goodnight~_

Minho couldn't keep still, he couldn't sleep but he hoped he didn't prevent the younger from sleeping. Thirty minutes later Minho had back spooned Jisung, holding his one arm around the younger's waist as he used the other one to caress his hair.

"Jisungie, I love you." Minho whispered softly.

Jisung couldn't sleep either. Not because Minho was moving left to right to left to right but just because Minho is there, his heart felt like it was about to burst. Until Minho back spooned him and started caressing his hair, he felt more at ease than he felt nervous. Minho whispering, "Jisungie, I love you." made a soft smile appear on the younger's face.

"I love you too, Minho hyung."

Minho let out a slight soft chuckle and kissed the back of Jisung's fluffy head. Soon after, they fell asleep soundless in each others touch.  
  
  


_They were each others home all along._  
  
  
  


** THE END **

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a few weeks ago, I felt soft. I hope y'all like it and that it makes some sort of sense.
> 
> If it wasn't that clear; Jisung never had a crush on Chan but he made himself believe that he did because he wanted to get rid of his actual feelings, for Minho.. which didn't work out quite well... :)
> 
> This OneShot is also posted on my Wattpad account, with the same username!!
> 
> Thank you for reading and supporting!! :3


End file.
